Aftermath of Order 66
by bungalowboy
Summary: Follows the path of a Jedi desperately trying to survive his attempted extinction.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is from the Star Wars universe. Taken place during the movie of "Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith." This is my first story, so please bear with me. Criticism is welcomed please be nice. The characters: Darkmatter, Ethnoneo and Eoro are all created by me and no means connected to the movie.

On the remote outer rim planet of Theowie, Darkmatter, Jedi Master and General of the Old republic laid poised against the trickery that had just been unleashed. Sid, his Clone army commanding officer had just turned on him, along with the rest of the Clone battalion. Thankfully, the close isolation of the rain forest planet gave Darkmatter ample time to recover from this ambush.

As luck with would have it, the order of Code 66 was initiated just when the Droid and Clone armies clashed. The raw smell of burnt flesh and melted metal filled the air. However, even though Darkmatter was safe against the betrayal, his comrade, Ethnoneo was on the other side of the planet in the Clone army HQ. Although there were other Jedi's on the planet, she was the closest and held most important in his heart.

Here is the continuation of the story in the genocide of the Jedi order...


	2. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest planet of Theowie, the forces of the Clone and Droid armies laid waste to each other in a small opening of grassland. Following the small pocket of space was the surrounding of walls and walls of trees. The once beautiful desolate green pastures now became a violent bloody battleground. The battle was fierce, both sides with strong numbers and supplies, it was clearly one of the last strong holds of the Droid armada. To add more to the scene was one lonely Jedi Knight desperately trying to survive. For the Clone army are no longer at good ties with the Jedi.

Darkmatter had figured something was wrong about the Clone army, he knew they were nothing but emotionless beings. Almost like the Droids. He knew this battle would be the end of his life, or save his life. Thanks to the Droid army, the Clones were not able to reach Darkmatter fast enough to execute him. In return, the Droids caused plenty of distractions against the Clones who have now been too busy worrying about themselves. To be blunt, they would have gotten away with it, if the mechanical soldiers did not attack.

Right in the middle of the huge clash, Darkmatter was fighting for his life. Having neither friend nor foe on the field of battle, he forced jumped into the air parrying laser bolts as he spun. Landing on top of a Droid tank, he stretched his lightsaber and drew a slash right down the centre of the vehicle. The tank slowly gave way and stopped in its tracks. Darkmatter moved quickly, he needed to get out of this mess, so he could find his other Jedi comrades. He sprinted towards a group of Clone troopers who were pelting Droid artillery. Their backs were turned to Darkmatter, making the sneaking ever so more easily. Darkmatter's blue lightsaber flashed in the air and magnificently plotted his slices on all but one Clone trooper. Just when the Clone turned around, Darkmatter stabbed the Lightsaber into the trooper's chest. Before Darkmatter could even catch his breath, he saw an oncoming missile to his direction. Leaping into the air, the ordinance exploded, just missing him.

As he was hanging from the sky, Darkmatter saw his moment of escape. Just 100 meters from him, was a squad of Clone speeder bikes just parked side by side to each other. It was behind the line of battle, getting there from his position was going to take some careful planning. He landed beside a couple of Droids, whom he took care quickly. Using his force speed, he ran towards the bikes and dispatched any army unit along the way. Nearing just 20 meters, he quickly force jumped over a Clone tank. Suddenly, catching attention of any nearby Clones, they full well knew what Darkmatter was doing. The extra troops that Darkmatter jumped over unloaded and began firing at him. Darkmatter blocked and dodged as best he could in the air but he failed to see where he was going to land.

His body smacked the top of a lonely tree. As he toppled all the way down, Darkmatter couldn't help but think how embarrassing this looks. A Jedi, who could outwit and out last anything on this battlefield, gets knocked down by a tree. His head landed on a bush just under the tree that defeated him. A few cuts from the branches, but Darkmatter quickly recovered from the fall only to see the Clones engage in his position. To the left were the bikes. He drew a smile. Igniting his lightsaber, Darkmatter sliced the tree leaving only the trunk. Before it tipped over, he shut off the lightsaber and palmed his hands on to the tree. Using the force his picked it up and threw it towards the Clones troopers. The tree smacked most of them into unconsciousness, while the others were in disarray. At that moment Darkmatter ran towards the bikes, slashing each one until the last. He made sure he wasn't followed and then roared the engine up, speeding towards the Clone Headquarters.


End file.
